no not them
by vampirevampirevampire
Summary: what would happen if katniss and peetas son and daughter both went into the hunger games at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's and Katniss are still young there in there late 20s and the daughter and son are 15 and 16 years old. All the distinct's are back to normal.

Daughter's name Bella , sons name Jp.

Katniss POV.

I wake up from a nightmare about one of my kids going into the hunger games I never want them to go though what I had to go I hope they don't get picked. I get up to go make breakfast for them, Peeta wakes up when I get out of bed. I kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the room. I make toast and eggs for all of us. When breakfast is ready I go to wake every body up, I walk into the kids room and wake them up.

Bella's POV.

My mom wakes me up. Then goes to wake Jp up. I get out of bed and walk to the dinning room to go eat breakfast. When I get their Jp is already there with dad sitting beside him and mom beside dad. " morning" ,dad says. I smile at him and then I start to eat breakfast. When I'm done I get up to get ready for the reaping today. " I left one of my old dresses that doesn't fit me anymore on your bed, oh also I left some stuff out for you Jp." My mom says. I thank her and then start heading towards my room. When I get there I see the dress my mom was talking about, I pick it up it's a nice light green dress . I put it on and examine myself in the mirror. The dress fits me perfectly. I walk back to the dinning room to show them my dress. " ohhhh you look beautiful " my mom says. I say thanks and my mom puts my hair in a braid. Once she's done we start to walk to the justice building for the reaping. I know my parents are really worried for us. But their trying not to show it. When we get there we say bye to our parents and they head to the stage since their past and my brother go and sign in, my brother goes and signs in and goes to the 15 year old sections and I sign in then I start walking the 16 year old section. I find my best friend Sally and stand next to her. Effie comes up on stage and does what she does every reaping I don't pay attention to any of it. I tune back in when she's walking over to the girls bowl. She reaches in and grabs a slip of paper . I hope it's not me please let it not be me. " Bella malark ". I freeze frozen with shock." Where are you come up." I see my mom and dad in shock also there crying. I start walking and when I get on stage I can see on Effie's face that she's about to cry, she comes to our house some times. " Any volunteers?" She asks with a voice that's hopping someone will. But no one volunteers. " Now for the boys." She reaches her hands into the boys bowl and picks a name " Jp meelark." I look to the ground in shock I hear my mom burst out crying. I look up an see Effie crying also. My bother reaches the stage. " Any volunteers?" Nobody volunteers. Me an my brother shake hands and then we walk off the stage to say goodbyes. I get put into this small room. My parents told me and my brother that there not going to say goodbye to us because there our mentors for the hunger games. My friend Sally visits me but that's all. Peacekeepers come and take me out of the room we met up with Jp and go on the train. Once we're on the train we sit down and wait for our parents to come. Effie comes into the dinning area and sits across from us. You can notice really easily that she's been crying. She doesn't say anything. She leaves after a few minutes. Our mom and dad come in we run and hug them. " It's going to be okay, you guys are going to be okay." I nod and we all sit down. After a little while I go to my room to go to sleep.

At night Katniss POV.

Peeta "ya?" What are we going to do our kids are going into the hunger games, were going to have to watch one of them die, maybe both of them. " we'll think of something don't worry, we will." Okay. I fall asleep thinking what we can do.

Peeta POV.

I can't believe this is happening.

Jp's POV.

Why did this have to happen? Why? our family's never going to be the same.

Bella's POV.

I'm going to be in the hunger games just like my mom and dad and Jp is going too. This is my nightmare, it's also my whole family's. The Capitol must of made our names be chosen cause how could this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I stay up many hours trying to get some sleep but all I can think about is the hunger games and what it's going to do to our family. I remember what my parents said about the hunger games and how it was for them. I hope some miracle happens for us like it did for mom and dad. I fall asleep dreading what's coming in a few days.

I slowly wake up to someone knocking on my door. " come in I tell the person." My mom walks in and tells me to come and eat breakfast and that well be at the Capitol soon. I say okay that I'm just going to get freshened up. She says okay and walks out of the room. I get out of bed and get dressed , I don't bother having a shower because when w get to the Capitol we go to the remake center so what's the point if showering.

I walk out of my room and meet my parents and my brother in the dinning room to eat breakfast. Effie's also there I smile at them and we eat breakfast. We don't talk about the hunger games. We finish breakfast right when were at the Capitol me and my brother smile and wave at the Capitol people. We both know that to survive the hunger games we have to get , so were going to try our best to get them to like us and believe that we can win the hunger games. Me and my brother and Lucky that we have our parents as our mentors.

When we walk of the train all you can hear is the roar of the Capitol people Telly and screaming . Some just cheer some yell our names. I smile and wave at them as I'm directed inside the remake center.

I'm separated from Jp and mom and dad to this huge room filled with all the girl tributes. I'm directed to this metal table and I'm told to lay down. The table is really cold and I start too shiver. My prep team comes in and they smile at me but I can tell that there really sad that I'm going into the hunger games and not just me but that I'm going into the hunger games with my brother and only one comes out. Who will it be? We have to wait to find out, and I know that it's not going to be good .

A hour later

My prep team tells me to go see my stylist , as I'm walking to where they told me too go I wonder what my stylist is going to be like . My mom told me all about Cinna and how nice he was and what happened to him. I hope my stylist is like him.

I get to the room where they told me too go and I knock on the door and wait for my stylist too open the door. The door opens and I see my stylist. It's a girl. She smiles at me and I smile back. "Come in." She says. I walk in and stand awkwardly in the room. She motions for m to sit down in a chair. I walk over and sit . " Hello my name is Christina and I'm your stylist." " Now I know your the mentors daughter and the boy tribute is your brother , I'm sorry this happened to you." I freeze in place I remember that's what Cinna said to my mother what she first came to the Capitol . " Now look at your hair it's beautiful. I know the perfect way too put your hair. Now wanna see your chariot costume?"

I knob my head and she walks to the closet in the room and opens it an pulls out the exact same thing my mom wore for her first chariot ride I know what she wore because she described it too me. I stare in shock at what I see. " We'll do you like it?"

It's the same thing my mom wore for her very first hunger games. " I love it, it's the same as my moms for her first chariot ride." " Is their fire for it?"

"Yes there is."

I put it on and look at myself in the mirror I wonder what my moms going to think when she sees me like this. Christina asks if I'm ready to go and she directs me out of the room. We meet up with Jp and his stylist . We stare at each other he's wearing what my dad wore for his first chariot ride. We smile at each other .

Our mom and dad show up then and they glance at us and I see a tear fall down my moms face. It must be hard for them to see me like this. I hug my mom and dad once then were put on the chariot and get the fire on us then were off. I put a smile on my face and me and my brother do the same thing our parents did for there first chariot ride, we hold hands and put them in the air . We wave and before I know it the chariot ride is over. President snow makes his speech then were in the room we were in before. Everybody's their and the congraduate on doing a good job. Then we head to the penthouse , where my parents got too know each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

We get on the elevator and go up to the penthouse , it feels weird to go up a elevator I've never been on one before. I look and my brother and I know he's thinking the same thing . We arrive on the 12th floor and Effie steps of first Christina follows her. I look at mom.

" I'll show you where your room is Bella and Jp dad will show you where yours is."

She walks of the train I follow her and Jp follows dad. I don't know why mom said dad would show Jp's his because our rooms are across from each other . I say by to Jp and follow mom into my room. I look around the room it's bigger then the one at home in district 12 but not by much. Mom shows me where everything is and tells me she'll be back to tell me when dinner is ready.

I strip off my training outfit and walk into the bathroom to have a shower .

A hour latter

I walk into my room with a towel around me on my bed there's a blue dress on the bed a pick it up and look at the size . It's my size . I try it on and examine myself in the mirror. The dress fits me perfectly . I go back into the bathroom and blow dry my hair . I was just about to put my hair in a braid but I see a curler . I decide to curl my hair instead. I'm just finish curling my hair when I hear a knock on my door .

"Come in ."

My mom walks into the room she glances at me but doesn't say anything about how I look instead she tells me that dinner is ready . I knob at her and tell her that ill be their in a minute. She leaves the room.

I look at myself again in the mirror and really like how I look. Then I head out of my room to go eat dinner


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV.

I walk into the dinning room to see a big meal on the table I sit next to Jp ad start eating. I talk to Jp a little bit then I excuse myself when I'm done eating and go to my room to go sleep.

Tomorrows the first day of training and if I want to have a chance of winning then I will have to be willing to do some training in the training center.

The next day

" Bella? Bella? Wake up its training today."

I wake to see my mom staring down at me.

" Hi mom morning."

" Morning, hurry up and get dressed were going down to the training center in 10 minutes okay?"

"Okay."

She gets up from sitting on my bed and walks out if my room so I can get up.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. Since its training I'm not going to have a shower since it won't do me really any good. So I just brush my hair out, and put it in a braid to the side like my mom does.

I brush my teeth and go back out to my room to get my training clothes. I put on the simple black and black t shirt they have for me to train in and walk out of my room satisfied at how I look. I meet up with my mom dad and Jp at the elevator but not before I quickly grab a bagel to eat.

We head down the elevator and step out into the training room. Most of the tributes are here training about to start in 2 minutes.

"Bye see you when training over." My mom says to me.

" love you honey." My mom says.

I smile at them and tell them that I love them too that I'll see them later after training.

Me and Jp go to stand in the circle that's formed, in the training center.

" All of you want to grab and knife but don't forget the survival skills because lots of you will die from that because the outdoors can kill you just as easily as a knife can."

I acknowledge all she's saying and start and a survival station of how to make fire. After a half a hour of learning how to make a fire. I head over to how to do snares which I find really easy so I go to edible plants station. I ace the test the person gives me on the first try he looks surprised. I smile at him and start to head over to the bow and arrow station.

Mom showed me and teaches me how to use a bow and arrow so I'm not surprised when I hit the middle on the first try. After a break for lunch and another hour of training the day is finally over. Mom and dad are waiting at the elevator for us I hug my and dad when I see them.

" How was training today ?" Mom asks.

" Good I hit the middle of the target on my first try on the bow and arrow."

" Good for you. How about you Jp?"

" it was okay I'm not really good at much of the weapons I tried but I wasn't really good so I went to the camouflage station after lunch."

"We'll that's okay."

I see Jp smile and we head up to the pent house.

End of third day of training

The second and third day I training go by really quickly before I know it the last day of training is over.

Tomorrow is the individual training sessions . Where your score will either make you get a lot of sponsors or get you none.

I'm really worried about the private sessions but my mom notices and tells me not to worry that I'll be fine.

I go to sleep knowing that tomorrows going to determine if I will have a chance of having sponsors or not .

The next day

I wake up from a nightmare about me dying in the hunger games. I start to cry but wipe away the tears immediately and I go into the bathroom to have a shower.

When I get out of the shower since its the private sessions today I put my hair up in a pony tail for a change and put on my training clothes. I hear a knock on my door , I head out of the bathroom and open up the door to see my mom.

" Good morning mom."

" Morning Bella, I see that your all up an ready for the private sessions today, wanna come eat breakfast before you go down?"

" Yes I would love too ."

" Okay ."

I follow my mom to the dinning room.

I sit down next to my brother and start eating some eggs.

" So Bella do you know what your going to do for your private session today?" My dad asks.

I look up from my eggs and look at my dad.

" Yes I do I'm going to use the bow and arrow and I'm going show them that I can make a fire and do some snares. I might use a knife too."

" We'll that sounds like a good plan."

I smile at my dad and finish eating my eggs.

Mom and dad say bye and good luck to us and the pent house and me and my brother go on the elevator to go down to the training center .

When we arrive we sit in the seats and wait to be called.

" Jp Mellark."

My brother is called .

" Good luck."

"Thanks."

Then he walks into the training room and leaves me alone.

After a few minutes I'm called.

I walk into the training room and go to the bow and arrows I see the game makers having there full attention on me.

I smile and know that if I was not the daughter of my mom and dad that I was just a Radom girl from district 12 that they wouldn't be paying attention to me. But since I'm not just a Random girl they pay full attention to me.

I shoot all the arrows that are there and they all hit the target some hit the middle even.

I head over to the curse station and make a fire. I look up at the game makers and see that there not that impressed .

I head over to the snares station and make some snares. I look up to the game makers to see if there going to say I can go now but they don't say anything .

I head over to the knife station. I pick up a knife and throw it at a moving target and am surprised when it hits dead center in the middle. I try to hind that I'm surprised and throw the rest of the knives at the other moving targets they all hit dead center.

I look up at the game makers and they say that I can go.

I walk out of the training center satisfied at how my private session went.

That evening

I'm sitting on the sofa next to my brother. My mom and dad are in the love seat and Christina and Jp's stylist and beside us. Effie is beside Christina. The scores are about to be shown. I haven't really payed attention to any of the other tributes so I'm going to now. The screen lights and Caesar Flickerman comes up on screen. He starts reading off the names from district 1. The boys name is Roger and since he's a career he gets a ten same as the district 1 girl, I learn that her name is Stacey. District 2 boy John gets a 10 too. But the district 2 girl surprises me she's only 12 years old but she gets a 9. Her name is Ella if she wasn't from district 2 I might if would have been allies with her. District 3 comes up they get low numbers. District 4 the boys named Tobias and the girls names Chole they both get 10. The rest of the distinct's get low numbers but what catches my eye is district 6 there brother and sister but there both the same age 12 years old. They probably put there name in a lot for tesserae . The boys name is George and the girls is Carol. I decide right now that if they survive the bloodbath There going to be my allies. They both get a 7 which is pretty good for there age. When district 12 comes on the screen I sit up.

" Jp Mellark with a score of 8."

" Good job Jp." My mom says.

Everybody congratulates him, then my face pops up on the screen.

" Bella Mellark, with a score of 10."

**So I have decided to end the chapter there. What do you think of it? Thank you to all the people who's reviewed this story , followed this story or favored this story thank you so much. If you have any suggestions of what you want to happen please review and tell me. Also check out my other fanfictions. Please maybe? So I tried to make this chapter long, I'm sorry I don't update often I'm really busy. Anyways I love reviews so please review. Till next time :) :)**

**R&R **


End file.
